Lacking Love
by Slow-Motion Explosion
Summary: Uchihacest. Another 1 sentence piece. Mentions of SasuNaru sexxins.


**A/N: So, thanks go to RandomPurpleNinja, a close friend of mine, who gave me the words.**

**Yes, it's Uchihacest, with mentions of SasuNaru, but whatever. It's nothing too over powering.**

**By the power of Grey Skull, I disclaim thee.**

* * *

**Ammunition**

Sasuke felt Itachi's words were nothing but ammunition, that of which would leave the person on the receiving end wounded, if not dead (inside).

**Blossom**

He felt proud, in the way only a big brother can, when it was known that Sasuke was at the top of his class; he couldn't but feel it was all his doing.

**Crown**

Itachi once told him a story about a boy who didn't know he was a prince, but in the end, everything turned out for the better – the next day, Itachi found a crown made of dandelions placed atop his head, Sasuke claiming the story was about himself.

**Dark**

When Itachi left, Sasuke became dark, mysterious; but anybody who knew him (nobody) could see the loneliness in his eyes.

**Epitaph**

Sasuke stared down at the tomb stone, hating the words carved into it, knowing it was all Itachi's fault – but he could never bring himself to hate the bastard.

**Freedom**

It was all the young shinobi wanted – to be free of his cursed mark, of the pained memories, but most importantly, he wanted to be free with his aniki.

**Grand**

He had this dream where everything was as it should be, as it **would** be, and it was amazing – it would be like old times, only now they wouldn't have to hide it.

**Heart**

It was the most important organ in the human body, and Sasuke was said to be without one; that was a lie of course, he had one – he wasn't the owner of it, though.

**Immune**

The elder Uchiha liked to think he played with his little brother because it was what older brothers did, but in all honesty, nobody stood a chance against Sasuke's kicked puppy look.

**Jail**

Sometimes, he felt like Neji, being a caged bird; only Sasuke had locked his own cell when he vowed to get revenge.

**Kingdom**

He wanted to live in a world that he could control, where he made the rules, and where nobody would question his authority; a kingdom where he could rule, free of the pain of losing his brother.

**Lackluster**

Since Itachi left, Sasuke had become lackluster, and he wished it didn't attract the girls as much as it did; they obviously didn't know he was taken, even if it was a long distance relationship.

**Malice**

Naruto would complain that Sasuke was too rough when they made love; Sasuke never told Naruto it wasn't him he thought about.

**Nullify**

Sasuke was nullified; never showing emotion – not even in bed, Naruto would complain, but Sasuke's mind was far from his body in those situations.

**One**

They both longed for the day when they could be together again, though they'd never admit to it.

**Pain**

When Sasuke found his parents' bodies, he was crushed, never before feeling such pain, especially not caused by his aniki – he didn't know, at the time, that it was the feeling of his heart breaking.

**Quintessence**

To Itachi, Sasuke was the quintessence of innocence, and he regretted, every day, that he was the one to destroy that image.

**Rose**

If Sasuke was a flower, he'd be a rose, most definitely; he was beautiful, and you could easily pick him out of a crowd, but you had to be careful how you picked him, for every rose has it's thorn.

**Sin**

To Sasuke, Itachi was the embodiment of sin; everything about him was wrong, and Sasuke could do nothing to stop himself from wanting it.

**Thunder**

When he was little, Sasuke would always go to his brother when it thundered; he wasn't afraid of it, it didn't scare him, but he never told Itachi – he didn't need to.

**Uphold**

Sasuke needed Itachi to support him, he simply wasn't strong enough to carry his burdens on his own – Itachi needed Sasuke more.

**Vanity**

Kisame would say Itachi's only weakness was his vanity, but then again, if Kisame knew Sasuke, he'd see why he was wrong.

**Within**

Within everyone, there is a monster waiting to escape; Itachi had let his out years ago, and it cost him nothing but his life.

**Xanadu**

To most people, a place of beauty, luxury, and contentment was a foreign place, somewhere they would go on vacation, to get away from it all – to Itachi, it was wherever Sasuke was, a place where it would all come back.

**Yearly**

Same day, same place, same reason – for the last seven years of his life, he had gone to pay his respects to his parents, and every time he would sob, wishing Itachi was there to tell him it would all be alright; like he used to.

**Zero**

Itachi wanted nothing more than to go back home, but he couldn't; he was exiled, and more importantly, Sasuke would want nothing to do with him – he didn't know how wrong he was.


End file.
